Líneas Calientes
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Yuri tiene un problema mañanero.
1. Chapter 1

¿Era correcto?  
Tomó su celular, brillando su fondo de piroshkies al encenderlo en medio de la habitación, y el número de dos consonantes vibró al otro lado del mundo.  
—¿Yuri? ¿Qué sucede?—, la voz profunda sonaba adormilada.  
—Está pasando de nuevo—, el aliento salió caliente, ofuscado—. JJ, ¿qué hago? Mi pene se levanta cada día y el agua fría no sirve de mucho.  
El otro lado brilló por la ausencia.  
Algunas veces Yuri era propiamente un niño.  
—¿Dónde estás?—, esperó un momento y a la respuesta, continuó—, ¿está durmiendo tu abuelo? Te puedo ayudar a que baje algunos días.  
—Dime—, aceptó sin pensarlo—, tengo diez para levantarme de la cama.  
Sonrió. En su cama, viró, retirando las sábanas y abriendo las piernas. Resonó el elástico de su bóxer, metiendo su mano en ellos y acariciando el bulto de sus testículos. Soltó un gruñido a pesar del teléfono.  
—Harás como diga, sin chistar—, ordenó—. Asegura la puerta... Bien, recostado, abre las piernas y acaricia tu pene.  
Salió un quejido sin quererlo—. ¿Cómo?—, pensó no haber oído bien.  
—Fácil—, descansando en su vientre, el miembro fácil comenzaba acrecentar su tamaño, dejando dibujadas venas en su piel sensible—, tómalo, cerrando el puño, y jala el pellejo que tiene hacia arriba.  
Esperó más indicaciones, mas intuyó que debía hacerlo y confirmarlo.  
Abrió las piernas: su chándal se levantaba como campanario. Lo retiró, exponiendo el pelambre rubio en la base de su miembro a desarrollar.  
El aire frío chocó con la cabeza, dejando a Yuri sin aliento.  
Alcanzó, mordiendo su labio para reprimirse. Cerró el puño, subiendo su mano, sintiendo su tronco ser acariciado, meramente jalando su piel en una sensación de placer al llegar a la punta sonrosada, exuberante en su forma retraída a los lados.  
Su uretra parecía iluminarse un poco.  
—¿Después?  
Soltó una risilla—, ahora hacia abajo—, colocó el teléfono entre su hombro y la mejilla, usando ambas manos para sí—. Si puedes, acaricia tu bulto con la otra mano. Juega como si fueran bolas y las meneas en tu palma.  
¿Usar ambas manos? Sin saberlo se obtuvo en la misma posición, escalando hacia abajo en su cuerpo y tentar los testículos. En cambio, la palma descendió también, dejando a la vista su carne más fina.  
Dejó un momento los testículos, y su dedo acaricio la parte baja de la cabeza. Tembló en el acto.  
—Se siente genial, JJ—, maulló lastimero.  
—¿En verdad?—, le sonó algo desesperado, como si le faltara la respiración.  
Pero entendió cuando desde el fondo, resopló un gruñido.  
Afiló la mirada—. ¿Es esto una competencia, a caso?  
Conociendo como lo conocía, su voz fue reflejo de sonrisa altanera.  
—No es competencia, si sabemos que ganaré.  
Preparados ambos, sus manos fueron rápidas, y rápidas fueron las veces posteriores a esas.  
Así, entre sábanas, varias líneas calientes fueron dibujadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó el trago por la garganta, esperando frente al computador.

Tenía las piernas abiertas, encuadradas el talón en la rodilla, el aparato frente a él, abierto, con el programa Skype a la espera de que su novio iniciara la video llamada.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, respirar era un suplicio, y tocar su vientre camino a la erección no era más que un consuelo mal habido.

Sin embargo, ese sábado donde no tenía entrenamiento, tarea o incluso compromisos familiares, donde su abuelo tenía una cita médica en la ciudad y no era necesario que le acompañase y él... Podía disponer del tiempo.

Las llamadas eran recurrentes. Exploraba su propio cuerpo debido a su novio y así mismo este parecía complacido. Mas no era suficiente de momentos, entonces probaban cosas nuevas como aquella.

Timbró la llamada sacándole de su ensimismamiento y con rapidez se inclinó hacia la pantalla a pulsar el botón.

Cuando lo hizo, en esa posición inclinada, apareció el miembro de su novio directo en cámara y la voz resonó en sus oídos.

—¿Desesperado?—, sonrió el canadiense—. Sé que te gusta, pero tranquilízate.

Las mejillas fueron más ardientes—. Me hiciste esperar—, decantó por escaparse de la situación—. ¿Tanto tardas en conseguir una erección?—, dijo con sorna, pero al momento deshizo su cinturón y sin pensar en nada que no fuera su cuerpo caliente, retiró los pantalones, abriendo sus piernas.

El miembro afloró sonrojado, en desarrollo, pero sabía que JJ no mantenía la mirada en aquello, sino en una parte más baja.

—Algún día tendré tu recto de frente, y lo haré mío—, movió la mano, iluminando un pedazo de la pantalla con su piel bronceada y la imaginación de Yuri tomó vida.

Cuántas veces, a través de la llamada, había quedado a su imaginación el ver a JJ fruncir los labios, morderse para ocultar un ronco gemido. Ahora, casi frente a frente, podía verlo en todas las extensiones de su piel dobladas sobre sí, en cada centímetro de su piel porosa doblegarse y las hebras de su cabello caer al tirar él la cabeza.

Yuri sentía su piel arder con más fuerza, así que tomó su pene, masajeando de la cabeza a la base, tomándose el tiempo no tan desesperado como su compañero a saborear la caricia que se prodigaba.

Mordió su labio, consintiendo que era el momento para mostrarlo.

—Jean—, mencionó obteniendo la mirada azul en él—, hay algo que he estado practicando.

Recostó aún más, abriendo las piernas cuanto veía salía mejor en la pantalla. Chupó dos dedos, dejándolo humedecidos que hilillos de saliva brillaban por el foco de su habitación.

—Mira—, demandó.  
Usó los dos dedos más allá, debajo de sus testículos, presionando en su entrada y soltó un gemido profundo. Era extraño sentir el calor y el apretar cernirse de las paredes a su apéndice dentro. Saber que su cuerpo se habría y tenía algo dentro de sí—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Viró a Jean, quien se había quedado estático en su expresión y movimiento al otro lado de la pantalla.

En un instante, soltó un bufido.

—Imagina cuando meta mi pene.

Sólo esas palabras recordó después.

Lo demás fue placer puro.


End file.
